El abrazo eterno de una madre mocha
by Kaoru-Kun-Chan
Summary: Sufrio durante toda su vida...hasta que un leve suspiro nacido en el sol matutino la dejo ver el calor de los brazos de una madre...ese era...su querido Inuyasha.
1. Casa blanca

**EL ABRAZO ETERNO DE UNA MADRE MOCHA**

**Capítulo 1: "CASA BLANCA"**

Había una vez, una caricatura que se llamaba shukiro-Kagome, ella era hombre, pero le gustaban las mujeres. Un día conoció a una chica llamada Ash; Ash le dijo que era del pueblo Paleta y ella le dijo que ella era de un pequeño pueblo llamado "El vigía" en una región llamada "De tu rajón pa' adentro"

Un día por la mañana se asomo a la ventana de su cuarto y vio la luna y las estrellas. De repente vio una nube, mientras veía la nube ella vio un estallido desde el cielo y era una estrella fugaz, pidió un deseo: "Estrella estrellita estrellada, te pido que mañana cuando me despierte en mi cama sea una mujer con pelo largo, de color amarillo casi purpura. Que tenga dos senos, uno en la cara u otro en el pecho. Que tenga ojos grandes y saltones pero diminutos a la vez…y muchas cosas más"

Al otro día Shukiro Kagome se levanto y quedo sorprendido. Su cuerpo era todo lo que había deseado la mañana anterior a la estrella fugaz. Entonces sonrió y salto de la cama, y se dirigió a la carnicería para comprar algo de ropa.

Pero no pudo llegar por que un niño la atropello con su bicicleta.

**FIN**


	2. Lo que el agua se llevó

**Capítulo 2: "****Lo que el agua se llevo****"**

Había una vez un niño llamado Chukiro Kagome. a él le gustaba bañarse en la lluvia; un DIA por la noche el salio al parque para jugar con las aves, a el le gustaba alimentarlas con: pizza, carne, pepperoni y todas las cosas que normalmente las aves comen.

Cuando llego al parque hacia mucho calor y de repente el miro hacia el cielo y vio el sol un poco mas grande de lo normal.

Chukiro Kagome asustado por que vio el sol más grande salio corriendo para la bomba para llenar el tanque de gasolina de su bicicleta.

Al llegar a la gasolinera vio a una anciana sentada en una banqueta y en sus manos tenia un objeto punzo cortante y Chukiro Kagome se dirige a ella asustado y le dice: buenas tardes señora me puede decir donde hay una estación policía cerca que necesito poner una denuncia.

La señora aterrada por lo que Chukiro Kagome le había dicho, agarra el objeto punzo cortante que tenia en sus manos y lo amenazo de muerte, Chukiro Kagome al ver que la anciana lo estaba amenazando agarro una piedra del suelo y se la pego a la anciana en el pie el la señora quedo en el piso agonizando del dolor.

Chukiro Kagome sale corriendo y se mete en un callejón y se encuentran a unos pandillero, y Chukiro Kagome se puso asustado y los pandilleros se levantaron y lo robaron le quitaron todo hasta la ropa y a Chukiro Kagome lo dejaron desnudo y Chukiro Kagome nervioso sale corriendo por la calle y unos perros lo persiguieron y lo atraparon y lo mordieron todo le rasgaron la espalda, le sacaron un ojo y se le comieron el pene.

Chukiro Kagome agonizando camina por la calle y de repente ve una estación de policía y el dice aleluya al fin una estación de policía y ya voy a poder hacer mi denuncia.

Chukiro Kagome entra a la estación y rápidamente se dirige a hacer su denuncia y cundo llego vio a una linda mujer y se le acerco y dijo "Hola señorita donde se hacen las denuncias?" y la linda mujer le responde señor yo soy la que hago las denuncias y el salio corriendo y le llego un camión y no quedo nada de Chukiro Kagome.

**FIN**


	3. La esquina de la casa redonda

Capítulo 3: "La esquina de la casa redonda"

Había una vez un niño llamado Chukiro Kagome el era un poco esquizofrénico un medio día por la noche se le ocurre ir a la panadería a comprar un animal, el quería específicamente un ornitorrinco ligado con una musaraña.

Chukiro Kagome se dirige a la panadería y se encuentra a Pikachu y le dice: Hola como estas y Pikachu le responde: bien bien y tu.

Chukiro Kagome agarra fuerte a Pikachu y lo muerde en la cola y este le lanza un inpactrueno y lo deja agonizando en el suelo duro de agua.

Chukiro Kagome al ver que Pikachu lo electrocuta Chukiro Kagome Bravo Agarra una Cadena que esta en el techo de la panadería y le da un golpe fuerte en la espalda y sin querer lo deja muerto en el piso de agua.

Chukiro Kagome al ver que lo mato sale nadando de la panadería y corre hacia una farmacia que quedaba cerca, se dirige rápidamente a comprar medicina para salvar a Pikachu mientras iba para la farmacia se encuentra a Ash y Ash le pregunta: Chukiro Kagome has visto a Pikachu?

Chukiro Kagome entra en pánico por que no le podía decir a Ash donde estaba Pikachu ya que el lo había matado.

Rápidamente Chukiro Kagome sale nadando del lugar y deja a Ash sola, Ash al ver que la reacción que tomo Chukiro Kagome lo persigue y le dispara a Chukiro Kagome con su pokebola y Chukiro Kagome cae muerto en el piso de agua y muere.

FIN

**Me siento orgulloso de escribir esta obra, porque todas las personas me dicen que tengo un gran talento que no cualquiera tiene y que puedo llegar muy lejos, se que ninguno de los otros escritores se pueden comparar conmigo y aunque no tengo reviews, no me importa, porque es la envidia la que los consume por dentro y les inpide escribirme. Mas de uno quisiera tener el don que yo tengo a la hora de escribir, pero eso no se puede, solo pocas personas en el mundo lo tenemos u.u **


End file.
